Warming Touch
by mickey kity
Summary: Harry only wanted to return her wallet to her. He only wanted to sleep on her couch. Now he wonders what will happen next as he draws closer.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

(DOT)

"Were dancing like we're dumb! We'll be forever young!"

This was the phase going in and out of my ears. I didn't really understand the words of the songs, but I tried to ignore the feeling of stupidity while my friends clearly had a good time. My friends were the two girls in the back making out with two random men, but I was still hoping myself.

I hadn't really put much effort into my appearance. Before going out with them on the regularly base that it became, I had simply dressed in something flashy and heavy makeup. I felt silly when they always hooked up . I was left by the wall as other girls got their fix as well.

This evening as it drew close to midnight, I let go of my sigh and looked up. Beyond my thick brown hair, I saw Sofia Warner, the devil of the three of us, and Joan Meadows, who was the oldest of us three, disappear through the back doors.

"Home I guess," I muttered to myself. I walked up to the bar and paid for our drinks. I turned to the exit when one man caught my eye. I was surprised he was even there considering he was well known. If someone told me that Harry Potter came to this place, I would think they were joking since this place was rather grungy looking. He turned in my direction and gave me what I thought was a small smile.

_Clearly it was my mind playing with me, _I thought pushing the thought away. I asked for my coat and went to my car. I saw that Joan's car was gone. I entered my car and went on home.

I turned the key to my London apartment and tried really hard to think of a something to clear my incoming headache. I grabbed a Midol and drowned it quickly. Ten minutes had passed and I was snuggled into my blankets watching reruns. I was so asleep that I barely heard something knock on my door.

I peered through the peephole and saw a man. I couldn't make him out but did see he had a mass amount of black hair. I opened the door so that only an inch of me was visible.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Summer Carroll?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked to the man. The man handed her a small card that read _Harry Potter, Auror Badge # 9219, Ministry of Magic_

"You are Harry Potter? As if Mister!"

I promptly closed the door when a soft pop came behind me. I gasped as I turned to indeed see Harry Potter standing before me.

"What are you doing? I could have been naked!" he gasped.

"Ms. Carroll, it's winter. Most people are insane to do that," said Harry with a smug.

"Well still!" I pointed at the door as I grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around me.

"I only came to return this." He had something in my palm. I reached for it and saw it was my wallet. Inside I made sure that all the things were in it. My credit cards, my license, all the cards of businesses I dealt with on a daily bases for work, and lastly my cash. All fifteen dollars and twenty cents were there.

"Well thank you. Now you leave!" I said pointing to the door.

Harry was about to leave when the television switched off as did the power in my entire apartment. Which meant only thing. I ran over to the window and saw snow was coming down hard and fast.

"NO! I have deadline in the morning!" I heard Harry say behind me. He came up behind me and pressed his hand against the glass. I don't even know if it's safe to Apparate and I didn't feel I had the heart to kick the Golden Boy out. I hadn't the heart to let him go either as he turned for the door.

"Hey, you can stay if you need! I know how bad storms got at Hogwarts when I was there during the winter," I quickly said closing the door and rushing to get him a blanket for later. Harry just looked at me.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I will do fine. I've done it many times before," he said with complete confidence in his voice. I had came around the corner with an arm load of candles and a match box.

"But you could get trapped while do it and we wouldn't want any harm to get to you!"

Harry laughed and crossed his arms leaning . "A snow storm wouldn't stop me Summer." As he began to walk through the door, I quickly putted out my wand and said _accio_. It pulled him back inside with a thud.

"Harry Potter, there is a snow storm outside. I will not let you leave!"

Harry got loose of my spell and stood up. "Fine, but I don't want a pink blanket!" I sensed some anger to his words, but I couldn't honestly let him leave. He could get sick and what would the media think if they found that he was kicked out by me! ME of all people meant nothing to someone like him.

"Those are fair terms," I finally mumbled to him.

I reentered my bedroom and searched for the thick blue blanket my mother had made me when I was in school. I had a fondness over it since my mother made it when I was placed in Ravenclaw. She was a Ravenclaw too, and it made my mother happy I was carrying on the tradition. Granted my mother was happy we all lived through the war thanks to the man in my apartment.

I put some candles up while Harry did a simple spell to keep what was left my food from spoiling.

"Have you anything to drink?"

"Nothing really. I usually get a coffee while I'm out during the day," I said pulling a pair of thick pant over my shorts. Harry was wrapped in my mother's made blanket observing the drink selection. He picked up a small Cola and opened it.

I was glad he didn't dislike it but I saw it was not his favorite. I grabbed some pillows and made him a small cozy bed on the couch.

"Here. Only the best."

Harry frowned at me. I was scared I did something wrong.

"Cut that out, alright? I don't need some fan girl treating me like that! Honestly I deal with it enough."

Harry laid down on the couch and turned his back to me. I felt ashamed at my behavior but said goodnight and if he needed more blankets to find them in the closet by the front door. I also flickered my wand to lock the door. Quickly I wrapped my blankets around myself and tried to ignore the hate I felt for myself.

I was acting out just because someone famous was sleeping on my couch. Someone who I had forced to stay. I peeked into the living room and saw him turned over and get up. He was taking his shoes off and charming his socks. I knew the spell well since I had done it nearly every night to help me with my gas bill so I didn't freeze and didn't risk my apartment burning up too much.

Harry wrapped the blankets around him once more and remained still. I turned back to the window and wondered if I should tell him if he wanted to leave, he could. But I was too cold. I forgot to put my own warming charm on and I shivered under my thick blankets. Finally I feel into a restful sleep with my toes ending up numb.

(DOT)

_Harry's POV_

Why was I staying here? I could have easily just left after she shot that spell at me! I mean she is acting all nice and fan girlish since I'm Harry Potter! I swear I only came give her wallet back.

But as she went into her room, I saw she felt really sad about what I had said. Truly inside, I knew I could have said something else. Something more nice to say for her hospitality. I sat up after awhile to use to bathroom. I heard a soft cry as I was walking back. I walked slowly into her room and heard it again. She was crying. Now I felt even worse since I was sure it was something that I did. Tiptoeing next to her bed, I pulled up the blankets and laid next to her. I saw she was asleep and I felt somewhat better. She was firmly wrapped and I noticed she was shivering. I mumbled the warming charm and almost instantly she was not shivering anymore. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close.

I reasoned with myself, that I was cold and not in need of something else. She was helpless and had welcomed me into her home when she could have kicked me out. I laid there thinking and feel asleep to the beat of her back rising the falling against my chest.

The next morning, I was rather shocked to see her standing over me with her wand against my temple and swearing. I saw without my glasses her hard expression of worry and anger.

"Why are you in my bed?" she demanded holding her wand as Hermione would had to Malfoy during third year.

"I was cold," I said simply thinking of some spell to get her to back up.

"Liar! You had a warming charm on! I saw you put it on!"

"You're a crier! Okay fine, I felt like comforting you because you were crying!"

She lowered her wand a bit and seemed to have noticed. I looked up to the window and it was still dark out. There was the snow still coming down hard. I went to get up when she lowered her wand fully.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly gathering her blanket to her.

"It's alright. Just that was the first time it's happened to me. You're either fast or sharp. You're no Gryffindor."

She raised her head and shook it. "No I was in Ravenclaw. My mother was so happy. I remember you were in Gryffindor. Though you were about three years ahead of me. You made quite a name for yourself while at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I did, I guess!" I laughed with her remembering the years well. I sat back down after conjuring up cup of coffee for us both. "I did learn a few things there!"

"So I have heard. Is it true you can do a Patronus?" she asked me before sitting next to me, her hands shaking with anticipation.

"Yes. I can. See look." I muttered the spell and watched as her eyes lit up. She was so impressed. Who knew spell casting was romantic.

"I know a few spells myself. Like this one."

I watched as she messed up on some simple spells but we laughed as I messed up on changing the color of her poster on the wall. I glanced at her wall clock and saw it was just past three a.m. Getting up again for the bathroom, I returned to see Summer had wrapped herself with her blanket. I laid down next to her and again wrapped my arm around her. She seemed to just lay there perfectly. I noticed that there was scent of honey in the air. I pressed my lips against her cheek and gave her a soft kiss.

"Goodnight."

I began to turn over when she turned to face me. I saw her eyes were wide again but I gazed into them too long. She bent her head down and kissed my lips softly. I felt everything at once and wanted more. I put my arms around her waist and drew her nearer and practically demanded her giving attention. She didn't object when I traced my hand up her leg.

I almost got to her beltline when she reached down and pulled me on top of her. I was surprised by this and was glad she was the one to do. I would look like a prick if I had done it.

I kissed her neck and slowly made my way up her leg again. Her back arches when I touched a certain spot on her inner thigh. Trying again, she twitched a bit.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked in between the next kiss.

"It's fun," I mumbled into her ear, pulling down her pants. I knew well enough that if I so much as touched her there, then I would be sent into overdrive. Sadly I was not permitted much thinking as she held firm my manhood. I groaned into her hair and tried my hardest to not make a sound. She stroked a bit until I felt myself go hard and wanted much more now.

"Can I? I have one," I asked reaching for my pants that now lay on the floor in a pile with the other clothes. She kissed me hard and I took that as a yes. Quickly putting the thing on, I settled myself in and felt her nails dig into my back.

Summer moaned in my ear a moment later and then I began to move faster. With each movement, I tried to keep us quiet but it failed when she hit her climax. I had to put her pillow on her face to quiet her up a bit.

"I'm sorry, but this feels so good!" she said in my ear. Summer bit at my ear and I tried to keep some restraint. I moved as fast I could and within time, I had too reached the end. I was covered in sweat and knew that she was too. I got up to get rid of the condom in my hand, and prayed to Merlin it hadn't broken. Upon closer look, I quickly saw a small rip.

"Shit! I knew these were Muggle types and cheap, but shit!"

"What happened?" asked Summer grabbing her bathrobe.

I told her the thing had broke and that I was worried if anything were to happen because of it. She seemed not worried but she would handle it if it did happen. We returned to her bed after clearing her bed and replacing the linens. I feel asleep again with Summer in my arms.


End file.
